In many cases, bonding of one or more dies on a substrate or bonding of several stacks of substrates are required. Aligning and bonding the die/substrate/frames can be difficult. Bonding two die/wafers/substrates, one on top of another, requires a exceptionally high degree of alignment (often +/−one micron) and involves the use of expensive machines.
It would be desirable to implement an interlocking type solder connections for alignment and bonding of wafers and/or substrates, in order to avoid using expensive/elaborate alignment tools.